It is known that using anal irrigation regularly can relieve a person of many types of bowel disorders. For example disorders such as constipations and faecal incontinence and may also stimulate the peristaltic of the intestines.
Thus, different types of anal irrigation system have been provided. One such type of system comprises an anal probe for insertion into the rectum. Irrigation liquid can then be injected into the intestines through said anal probe.
The anal probe is connected to a reservoir containing the irrigation liquid via a liquid tube. By using a pump mechanism pressure may be built inside the reservoir, by for example pumping air into the reservoir. This will cause the irrigation liquid to be pushed out through the liquid tube and into the rectum via the anal probe.
However, many known anal irrigation system comprises many different parts, which has to be assembled before the system may be ready to use.
It is such desirable to provide an anal irrigation system that is easy to transform from a storage configuration into a ready-to-use configuration.